


Drunk On You

by Tina0609



Series: Steph and Tom: One-Shots [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Drunk Texting, Drunk Tom, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina0609/pseuds/Tina0609
Summary: Steph can't accompany Tom to his friend's birthday party. So he drinks instead. Fun ensues.





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, again! This one is set at the beginning of their relationship, so basically 2 ½ years before “Enthusiastic Fighting”. I think it’s pretty funny, actually. I present to you, drunk Tom.  
> Oh, and I didn’t check for any restaurants, pubs, and all that, so, don’t judge me for any wrong times and distances to go from one place to another ;)

“You’re really not coming tonight?”

Steph was lying with her head on Tom’s chest, so she couldn’t actually see his pout, but was definitely hearing it. His right hand was drawing circles on her naked back, as his left one played with strands of her brown hair. Steph grinned. The relationship was still quite fresh, with them being official for two months, after going on some dates. They’d known each other for not even half a year. She hadn’t met all of his friends yet, the same was true for him. That night, he wanted to introduce her; one of his best friends from Cambridge was having a birthday party at a pub. Unfortunately, Steph had made plans with her friend, who was only staying in London for that weekend, before heading back home to Glasgow.

“Liesa and I have made plans like a month ago, Tom. Sorry.”

“You can come afterwards? You’re just going to dinner, right?” He wasn’t quite begging, but it was kind of cute.

“We’ll see. I think we’re only about 15 minutes from the pub anyway,” she answered as she turned her head to press a kiss on his naked, still sweaty chest. His satisfied hum made her grin again.

* * *

 

_Tom: I kind of miss you. everyone’s eebn asking about you!_

Steph read the message shortly after midnight, as she and Liesa prepared to leave the restaurant. There was a bottle of wine split between them, lots of food, and much more to talk about, so they just stayed until the restaurant closed.

“What are you grinning at?” Liesa asked as she pulled her jacket a little closer. It wasn’t summer, yet, and they could feel the chill in the air.

Steph hadn’t realised she was grinning, and blushed a little. “I think, my boyfriend is slightly tipsy for the first time since I’ve known him.”

Liesa grinned back. “Ooooh, that’s always exciting. So, you’ve never got a drunk text from him before?” She was almost clapping her hands now.

“He was busy with preparations for shooting, he didn’t let himself let loose a lot.”

> _Steph: I’m still with Liesa! But I do feel honoured._
> 
> _Tom: as you should. i talked about you a little bit._
> 
> _Steph: Just a little bit?_
> 
> _Tom: yesa. and then a little more._
> 
> _Steph: You mean as you got drunk?_
> 
> _Tom: excuse tme, but i’m not drunk._
> 
> _Tom: I meant “me”. I’m not._

Steph laughed out loud at that, sure that they wouldn’t meet up the next day before it’d be well in the afternoon.

“You want to go meet him?” Liesa asked, and smiled at her friend. It was great to see her happy and smiling, and Liesa knew just how smitten Steph must be with the handsome actor. She’d met him once, when Steph and him were still dating and he’d picked her up at her flat, Liesa was staying in for the weekend. They’d both giggled and blushed and seemed genuinely happy.

“No, I’m not that kind of girlfriend. I’m out with you.”

“I could go with you.”

“You do know Chris Hemsworth won’t be there, right?”

Liesa laughed out loud, “I know. But it’d be okay for me.”

“We can slowly walk back to the hotel. Honestly, judging by his messages, I’m not sure how long he’ll be staying there.” Steph had to admit, she was a little curious. Of course, after knowing him for five months, she hadn’t learned everything about him, but she already knew, he wasn’t the charming (okay, he was always charming), British gentleman all the time. But she hadn’t seen him drunk, yet. Steph had the feeling Tom’s cheekiness was multiplied by the amount of drinks he consumed.

> _Steph: First, I’m going to take Liesa to her hotel. And then I’ll see, if you’re still at the pub._
> 
> _Tom: yay! you should defiinitely come, though…_
> 
> _Steph: Why’s that?_
> 
> _Tom:_ _well, first of all, i miss ouy, of course._
> 
> _Steph: Of course._
> 
> _Tom: Yes. and yuo don’t want yme to have to flirt with the pretty baenrtder, because you’re not here, right?_
> 
> _Steph: You don’t want me to pinch you when I see you next time, right?_
> 
> _Tom: you can always save the pinching for later tponight._

“I think, you’ll have to go there, Steph,” Liesa laughed, as they reached the hotel, and Steph showed her the messages. The pub was a good five minute cab drive from there.

“I think so, too. And even if it’s just to save the poor bartender.”

> _Steph: Be there in five._
> 
> _Tom: Yay!_

* * *

 

The pub was a little crowded, but it wasn’t as bad as Steph had feared when she got out of the cab. She recognised some of Tom’s friends, the birthday boy included, as they greeted her in various states of inebriation. She couldn’t help but laugh at their antics. They were all lovely men when they were sober, and Steph had the feeling, they all got even cuter and cuddlier with each drink they consumed.

Her boyfriend included, as she could tell by the way his whole face lit up as he made his way from the bar to her, giving her a massive bear hug, albeit swaying slightly. “Missed you,” her murmured into her neck.

“Missed you, too, Tom,” she whispered back, but grinned as she held him close. “So, do I have to pinch you?”

“No. No pinching needed. You can totally do that at home.” He let go a little bit, but had to steady himself on Steph’s shoulders a short moment later. “I’m fine. I’m fine.”

He wasn’t exactly slurring his words, but there was definitely a pause in between them. Tom’s cheeks were flushed, his hair slightly messy and sweaty (from dancing – Steph assumed), and his eyes had a little trouble to stay focused on hers. He’d been drinking Gin Tonic, she could tell, mostly because he was still holding on to his glass, while hugging her.

“Sure you are. I’m just not sure how much pinching there will be later on,” she winked at him.

Tom winked back, or tried to, as he answered, “We can also do poking.”

His grin was bright, as Steph laughed at that. “We’ll see, Tom. Now, what do you think about leaving? There’s a cab outside.”

“I think leaving is a horrible idea. Stay with me for a bit? Please?” He tugged at her waist a little bit, effectively pulling her closer to him, planting a slightly sloppy kiss on her forehead. “There’ll still be dancing.”

“I think, you need a bed, Hiddleston,” Steph answered, but already knew she couldn’t say no to him, not when he was looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

* * *

 

One and a half hours later, and a few more beverages drunk on Tom’s part, it was clear, they had to head home. To Tom’s house preferably, since it was closer and maybe some fresh air would do him good. Steph wasn’t sure how she would drag him out of a cab, if he fell asleep anyway.

Currently, her boyfriend was dancing with the birthday boy in some much uncoordinated manner. Steph put on her jacket, and made her way over. It wasn’t as crowded as before, most guests having left, especially since the pub was ready to close.

“Lovely Stephanie, always great to see you. What’re you doing here?” Jack, Tom’s friend, greeted her as she arrived next to them. She had to be careful not being knocked out by a flailing arm or elbow.

Steph hooked her arm around a willingly participating Tom, who stared at her like seeing her for the first time. “Actually, I’ve decided it was time to go home,” she answered, shaking her head as Jack opened his mouth to protest. “No, seriously, this one needs to go home,” Steph said, pointing at the actor.

“Poking…,” he snickered, but didn’t contribute much more. Jack laughed out loud, which made Tom giggle and sway, and Steph rolling her eyes.

“Yeah. No. Probably not.” Tom put an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulder, nuzzling her hair. “Come on, Hiddleston, time to go home.”

“Yes, sir. Madam. You know.”

* * *

 

The walk home was, indeed, funny. Tom wasn’t as quick on his feet as he obviously thought he was, so the normally ten-minute-walk took them double the time. He may have had an arm around Steph’s shoulder as she was holding him tightly around his waist, but that didn’t stop him from steering left and right, stopping here and there to “look at those beautiful flowers. So lovely.”

But they’d made their way successfully back, with Tom now leaning next to his door, the quietness just disturbed by him softly humming Poker Face. A fact, Steph though was hilarious.

“I need your keys,” she whispered to him, as she held her hand out.

“Huh?” Turning his head, he blinked at Steph, obviously confused why she would demand something like this.

“To your house. The keys?”

“Why…well, why would you need my keys when we’re not even here. There.”

Steph chuckled, but stopped when Tom looked at her, almost appalled. “We are, love. Standing in front of your house.”

Tom turned around suddenly, bracing himself with one hand on the wall, and looked up. “Indeed we are.” Then he said nothing for a while, just staring, still humming.

“Tom?”

“Hm?”

“The keys?” Steph couldn’t help, but laugh. She knew, he’d suffer terribly the next day, but right at that moment, she couldn’t think of something cuter than the man standing in front of her, holding himself up bravely with one hand, while digging around his pockets for the keys. He looked a little bit like a lost puppy doing his first steps.

“Trousers. They were so defni…defint…they were in my trousers. For sure. I’m so sure. But…but they are not there, I swear to you.” With that he shrugged comically.

She giggled at that. “You checked your jacket, not your trousers, Tom.”

“Oh.” He brightened at that. “But oh. I should really not be trusted with this mighty task, darling. Would you please, please check my trousers for me?” The exaggerated bow nearly sent him forward and face first on the floor, if it hadn’t been for Steph. “Oooph.”

“Yeah,” she breathed. “Oooph.” She held him up and patted his pockets.

“And no funny groping.”

* * *

 

Steph was sitting on Tom’s bed, waiting for her boyfriend to return from the bathroom. He insisted on going alone. Well, not really going, shuffling, and bumping was more like it. But he insisted on it, since he was ‘not that drunk’. Steph decided to leave the bathroom door open anyway.

At first, he’d giggled. Then, he’d braced both of his hands on the sink, trying to stop himself from swaying back and forth. He’d watched himself, giggled again, then grabbed for his toothbrush and toothpaste. It was funny to watch him trying to properly apply the toothpaste for the first thirty seconds, but then she’d slowly wondered, if he’d ever come out of the bathroom again.

He’d succeeded with a loud ‘whoop’ and another attempt to wink at her. She’d given him a thumbs-up at that.

A softly whispered – but still loud enough – “fuck” made Steph look up from her mobile. The toothbrush was gone, but now Tom leaned with his head against the mirror, eyes closed. “Okay, okay,” he seemed to tell himself quietly, before straightening up, and staggering into the bedroom.

Steph only had time to shimmy back on the bed, before he boyfriend planted himself on his side, and half of hers, now effectively lying on his stomach.

He groaned, “Oh god. I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

“I didn’t know I was this drunk. You know. Sometimes you only know how drunk you are when you’re alone in the bathroom.”

Steph laughed out loud. “You could have asked me. I knew you were this drunk.”

“But AM I this drunk? I am, right? That’s why the bed’s spinning. Totally spinning. Round. And round and round,” he mumbled into his pillow. “Can you make it stop?” he asked, looking at her now, with a scrunched up nose and half-opened eyes.

Steph shook her head slightly, before lying down beside him. “Sorry, no can do.”

“Well, that’s just unfair,” he murmured, already closing his eyes again, before his head even hit the pillow.

“Just you wait until tomorrow,” she grinned, and then laughed as the only reply was a soft groan.


End file.
